


Purposeless

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Christmas, Explaining Culture, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Disaster explains a tradition to Blurr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purposeless

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for Tumblr! Blurr is a human sized companion robot here.

“I’m not even religious – not really. Dad was a straight Protestant but I never got into it, ya’know? Love the tree though.”

Blurr stared at the little plastic bush Master Disaster had put on top of the television with so little understanding it knocked him for a loop.

“Cute, right?”

Disaster threw an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close while his other hand fingered around the zipper to Blurr’s oversized coat. He was, surprisingly, not drunk, but his fingers were uncoordinated by the cold of the outdoors that still clung to his clothing. Blurr had just himself returned from work on his own to find the human he lived with trying his best to use twist ties to attach what looked like small plastic birds to the false flora and everything from then on had devolved into nonsense.

Or, at the very least, what looked like nonsense. So much of the culture of this world, more so this particular resident, was beyond him until explained, and even then it was never easy to fully integrate. He still found things that Disaster laughed at him for muddling over but yet couldn’t actually articular reasons for when asked, like overly expensive but restricting garments, dead insects pressed under glass, shoes that only seemed to break the foot they held, and what appeared to be a three dimensional sculpture of the human male transfluid reservoirs designed to hang off the back of trucks. Master Disaster had jokingly suggested he get some and then seemed to immediately regret it and begged him not to. It had been somewhat hilarious.

“So you put things you like under the tree?”

“No, no,” Disaster pulled back, gesticulating uselessly, “you put stuff, gifts for people under them, you know, like, family members and stuff. Girls you wanna fuck.”

Blurr made a face, pulling off his coat himself and setting it over the back of the couch.

“Why? Is it some kind of offering? To whom? Why wouldn’t you just give them the gifts, I mean I’m not trying to be rude but what good do they do just sitting under that little thing?”

“Well – no -,” Master Disaster was trying to find the right words and failing. Instead he grabbed Blurr from behind, pleased to feel nothing but metal along the bare skin of his arms, and dragged them both down onto the couch with a wheezing thump. Dust particles blew up everywhere and the remote fell off the edge, but neither of them cared. Blurr crossed his arms and tried not to look as fond as he felt.

“What does the little tree even mean? Why is it plastic? Doesn’t plastic not grow naturally here?”

“It doesn’t mean anything! I mean, maybe it does, shit, it doesn’t matter.”

The human sat up, looking him in the eye with something that was almost serious behind his smile.

“You put the gifts in boxes or paper or some shit, so the person can’t see them, then you wait till Christmas or whatever and open them. It’s all gotta be a surprise.”

He traced his fingers up and down Blurr’s arm lightly, the mood between them shifting from humorously lewd to a softer lull of feelings, like the soft frozen water that drifted down outside the window. Blurr could feel the weak EM field that all organics emitted purring around Master Disaster’s head like a halo and reached up to run his fingers through the brown mat of fur he hated having messed with.

“Why is it a surprise?”

“I dunno,” Disaster’s hands tickled the back of his neck as he pulled their heads together, “you just want to show them how much you care about ‘em.”

Blurr looked at him in complete seriousness for a moment and it was almost enough to make him back off, but then the Bot pushed forward and kissed him. It was a little too fast, and his lips smacked painfully into the harder metallic mesh, but he moved into eagerly, hungry for that warmth. Blurr stopped him though, moving back to look into his eyes again with those luminous glassy optics.

“If you love someone the right way, they should know already.”

Master Disaster laughed, hard, and reached down the front of Blurr’s underpants.


End file.
